


Dressed To Kill

by Sasam



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2020-10-05 17:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasam/pseuds/Sasam
Summary: College AU - Penny sees Coco in a suit and isn't quite prepared for it.





	Dressed To Kill

**Author's Note:**

> I'm reposting the short fics from my short story collection fic "Atomic Flame Ignite My Heart" Because it turns out I really don't like that system since I can't tag each story properly. And tagging things properly is important! I'll be slowly re-posting all 4 stories from that then probably deleting it.

Penny unconsciously smoothed out her sundress for probably the third time since she’d entered the arts building, nervously trying to keep her hands busy while she waiting for the student who had came to the door to let Coco know she was there. It had only been a short while since Coco had joined into Ruby and her relationship and while Penny was greatly enjoying it they hadn't had too many chances yet to interact with just the two of them. She knew it was silly to get worried about just passing on a message however she was always unsure of how she should act around the other girl. Coco was just so, cool and suave. Whereas Penny was just kind of a nervous disaster who in her own opinion was far too easily swayed by pretty girls then was good for her. And Coco fit that description to a tee.

“Hey Penny, sorry to make you wait” Coco said stepping out to greet her with in the hallway with a small hug.

It was at this moment that Penny realized how in trouble she was. Coco wasn’t in any of her regular get ups, which as fashionable as they were and as amazing as she looked in them. Well this was different. Coco was currently wearing a fitted suit, complete with blazer and coat tails. Not only that but her hair had been slicked back and her regular glasses where nowhere to be seen, showcasing her impeccable makeup skills. Penny would have never said the masculine androgynous thing was really a particular turn on for her, but she’d never seen Coco like this before. Sure Ruby loved the look but they usually looked more boyish whenever they dressed up more masculine. Coco was another matter entirely.

“It’s no problem, sorry for bothering you during class!” Penny stuttered trying her best not to hiccup, her nervous tell. “I just wanted to invite you out to a cafe date with me and Ruby once your class ended but my phone died and they have the charger.”

“Oh cool of course I’ll be there.” Coco said giving a goofy pair of finger guns. “I’ve only got a bit left of this workshop to go anyways, we’re doing a project on dress wear as you can see” she laughed.

“You look very cool in that.” Penny cursed herself for her poor choice in complements but oh boy she was having trouble thinking straight right now. “Do you mind if I borrow your phone for a second?”

“Not at all.” Coco replied simply fishing it out of her back pocket, turning in just such a way that Penny was certain she could feel her forehead begin to sweat.

Quickly accepting the phone she flicked through the options before raising it up towards to girlfriend. “Say cheese” she said as Coco instinctively struck a pose, running her hand through her hair and putting on a pensive face. Penny simply gave out a strangled sound and took the picture before quickly firing off a text.

“You okay there P?” Coco asked worriedly.

“Yea, I’m okay. Just. Really excited for the date. I put the details in your notes.”

“Oh thanks. I’ll make sure to check them as soon as we finish u-” Coco was cut off as Ruby rounded the corner into the hallway practically screeching as they rushed up to Coco.

“OH MY GOD YOU LOOK AMAZING!” Ruby beamed throwing both Penny and Coco a quick hug before fishing out their phone and beginning a mini photo shoot that Coco just passively fell into step with, posing and turning based on the various angles Ruby would jump too.

“Ruby do you have my charger on you? My phone died last period and I need to send Ciel the notes since she missed.”

Ruby quickly broke out of their focus and turned to Penny as if there hadn’t just been an imaginary runway a second earlier. “Oh yea sorry about that, it’s in my locker. We can go get it!”

“I’ll see you two in a bit” Coco chuckled again ruffling Ruby’s hair from behind. “I gotta get back to class, but I look forwards to our date.”

The other two gave their own goodbyes before heading off to retrieve Penny’s charge. Unfortunately they didn't get far, as soon as they barely got around the corner Penny felt her legs turn to jelly and she pretty much crumpled on the floor burying her head in her hands.

“You liked the suit that much huh?” Ruby snickered kneeling down next to the girl.

“I’m so awful, I just. I just really want to see her wearing that while she squirms beneath my feet.” Penny panted out breathing disgustingly heavily.

“You know you can always ask, we are dating after all.”

Penny just let out a long whine.

"We'll bring it up after the cafe date then." Ruby pat her head. "Now come on, the faster we get your charge the faster I can send you copies of those picture."

Penny practically dragged Ruby the rest of the way to their locker.


End file.
